


sunny afternoon

by wandr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A tinie kiss, College Boyfriends, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Technologically-challenged Soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandr/pseuds/wandr
Summary: The only sound present in Wonwoo’s dorm room right now, besides the quiet page-turning of his book every few minutes, is his boyfriend’s exasperated huffs as he attempts to navigate Microsoft Word’s Design toolbar.





	sunny afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> me, posting something??? a miracle, i know
> 
> just a quick drabble i whipped up as a break from schoolwork! i visualised snwu with their boom boom era hairstyles here. title from rv's song

The only sound present in Wonwoo’s dorm room right now, besides the quiet page-turning of his book every few minutes, is his boyfriend’s exasperated huffs as he attempts to navigate Microsoft Word’s Design toolbar.

Wonwoo’s glad that his roommate isn’t here right now— not that Jihoon minds Soonyoung’s presence, but because Wonwoo knows that Soonyoung with a computer is a ticking time bomb and he’d rather spend this quiet Sunday afternoon relaxed and not watching Jihoon kicking Soonyoung’s whiny ass.

Soonyoung’s sprawled on the floor beside Wonwoo’s bed, lying on his stomach as he rapidly clicks at the mouse connected to his laptop. Wonwoo’s laying down too, and he turns his head from where it’s comfortably resting on Soonyoung’s back, lowering the book he holds for a moment to check on the source of Soonyoung’s frustrations.

It’s a stupid assignment, Soonyoung had told him, the type of work a professor sets when they’re too lazy to write up something more complex and relevant, and he absolutely needed his boyfriend’s moral support to finish it. It’s annoying; Soonyoung’s a Political Science major after all, why does he have to be wasting his time designing a “visually-pleasing” (as specified in the assignment criteria) poster about the different streams of political theory?

“ _Hmph_.”

Wonwoo looks on in amusement as Soonyoung battles to stop the image he’d just copied and pasted into Word from jumping across the document every time he presses enter. Who will win, man or computer? There are several attempts to make the image smaller, then bigger, then to just write around the image, before Soonyoung thumps the floor beside him and deflates into the ground. Computer 1, Soonyoung 0.

“I can’t do this,” is what Wonwoo thinks Soonyoung whines out, but his voice is slightly muffled from the way his mouth is smushed against the carpet in defeat. Wonwoo fails to hold in a laugh, earning him a whack to his side.

“Ow, hey!” Wonwoo places his book down entirely and rubs at his side. “I said nothing, grandpa.” He successfully dodges Soonyoung’s second whack. He sighs exaggeratedly. “Okay _okay_. I’ll help you out. Word is really easy to navigate, my little brother learnt it when he was 10.”

Soonyoung shifts his gaze towards Wonwoo for a moment, visibly unimpressed. “Is that supposed to make me feel less or more shitty?”

“Less. If my dumbass brother could figure it out, there may still be hope for you.” Soonyoung buries his face back into the carpet.

Wonwoo’s smile softens, and he sits up, lowering his hoodie out of his way. Shuffling over to Soonyoung’s laptop, he taps his boyfriend on the head so he’ll look up. “Here, I’ll help.”

Soonyoung gazes at him suspiciously, waiting for the next punchline. But when Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, he sighs and props himself back on his elbows. “So I’m trying to make this picture stay in place,” he explains, pointing to his screen, “but every time I write, the words make the picture jump from page to page.” He demonstrates, one hand typing jibberish into the keyboard while the other holds the mouse. “And it’s really pissing me off.”

Wonwoo hums in acknowledgement, nudging his falling glasses back up his nose. “Yeah… I see.” He reaches unconsciously to the mouse, hand laying on top of Soonyoung’s before Soonyoung has a chance to move it away. “See, what you have to do is…”

Wonwoo shifts the cursor, moving Soonyoung’s hand through the motions. His attention is fixed completely to the screen while he explains that there’s this option— he didn’t figure it out until recently too, so Soonyoung doesn’t have to feel dumb or anything— that fixes an image in position so it won’t shift around when you enter new content. The colours of the poster are nice, and he compliments Soonyoung for it— despite not being good with computers, Soonyoung has a keen eye for design— though Wonwoo makes a quick adjustment by amending the Comic Sans title to a font considerably less cursed.

It takes a few minutes, and he’s so focussed that he doesn’t notice that Soonyoung hasn’t said a word until he’s finished, satisfied with the adjustments he’s made. He smiles with accomplishment, turning to Soonyoung to see what he thinks. “Got it?”

But Soonyoung doesn’t respond— he’s just staring in shock in a direction that’s neither Wonwoo nor the computer screen. What happened? Wonwoo cocks an eyebrow in confusion, following Soonyoung’s gaze across the floor, across the laptop, until he reaches his hand on top of the mouse. On top of Soonyoung’s.

Soonyoung’s mouth is hanging agape, and he’s… he’s _blushing_.

Realisation hitting him like a brick, Wonwoo lets out the _biggest_ snort that rolls into a belly-aching laugh. “That— _That’s_ what you were focussed on?! Did you even listen to any of my explanation?”

Soonyoung yanks his hand away, face flushed with embarrassment. “Shut up shut _up_!” He rolls away from Wonwoo, trying to disappear under Wonwoo’s bed, but there isn’t enough space. He groans. “It was cute, okay? Rom-com material! Who just _does_ that?!” Chest heaving, Wonwoo has to take his glasses off to wipe the tears away from his eyes. Soonyoung curls into a ball.

Eventually, Wonwoo’s laughing somehow comes to an end. He rolls next to a Soonyoung who’s still facing away from him. “You’re the worst,” Soonyoung grumbles out.

“I know.” Wonwoo pokes at Soonyoung’s side, trying to coerce him to turn around. “But you love me, so.” He glances at his phone when it buzzes and peeks at the time. “Hey, isn’t this assignment due midnight? Come on.”

Soonyoung grumbles but hesitantly begins to turn; as much as he’s hating all of this, Wonwoo knows his grades matter a lot to him. But he lets out a little noise when he’s fully turned, because Wonwoo’s face is just a few inches away from his. Wonwoo reaches a hand down and links it with Soonyoung’s, squeezing reassuringly.

“I believe in you. Let me know if you need any more help.” Wonwoo lets out a breath and closes the space between them, slowly pressing a kiss onto Soonyoung’s chapped lips. “Just…” He moves his free hand to cup Soonyoung’s cheek. “Don’t use Comic Sans anymore.” Soonyoung laughs and kisses him back, reaching to pull him close.

“No guarantees, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this tinie thing! any comments appreciated ♡


End file.
